Ain't She Tweet
Ain't She Tweet is a 1952 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng and starring Tweety and Sylvester. Title The title is a play on the song "Ain't She Sweet". Plot Sylvester stands outside a pet store window, watching Tweety (singing Trololo) in the display area. When Tweety notices, he exchanges comments with the mouse in the cage next to his, angering Sylvester (the comments, apparently unflattering ones about the cat, are muted using Carl Stalling's music). Sylvester replies, "Okay smarties, laugh this off" and tries to throw a brick at the window. However, upon seeing a cop walk up behind Sylvester, the would-be puddy vandal runs in front of the brick and absorbs the blow. As Sylvester is planning to cut through the glass window with a glass cutter, a deliveryman takes Tweety away, to be delivered to Granny's house. Sylvester follows the deliveryman and rushes into the yard, only to discover a whole army of bulldogs. Sylvester makes multiple attempts, all unsuccessful, to get at Tweety: * He walks across a tree branch that extends from the outside to the house. Tweety saws the branch off (Tweety: "That puddy tat's got a pink skin under his fur toat!"). * He uses stilts to walk harmlessly above the dogs. Tweety gives the dogs some tools to cut the stilts down to size; Sylvester tries a hasty retreat but ends up just short of the gate. (This attempt would later be re-used in Roman Legion-Hare where Sam tries to get to Bugs but gets attacked by the lions.) * He builds a rocket, which simply sets the cat's fur aflame. * He rides in a bucket hung from a wire connected from a telephone pole to the edge of Granny's house. Unfortunately, Sylvester's weight makes the wire sag, lowering the bucket down to the horde of dogs, waiting to attack Sylvester. * He waits until the yard is empty and then walks unannounced to the house. The dogs run outside and tackle the cat. This time, Sylvester gets away, but before he can catch his breath, a kindly old man - thinking the puddy had simply wandered outside his home - throws him back into the yard, where the dogs ravage him some more. * He hides in a package intended for Granny. The original contents are dog food, which has the dogs so eager. Granny does not take the package in to unwrap, as Sylvester had expected. instead throwing it to the dogs. As she watches the dogs tear open the package to get at their "food," Granny compliments on how hungry they were that she didn't have the chance to unwrap the package. Finally, Sylvester decides to wait until the early morning to tip-toe silently through the yard. An alarm clock goes off at 4 am, waking the dogs to pummel the cat one last time. Tweety innocently comments, "Now who do you suppowse would want to distuwb dose doggies so eawly in da morning?" before winking slyly. Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 4 * (1993) VHS - Sylvester and Tweety's Tale Feathers * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 9: A Looney Life * (2001) DVD - I Love Tweety: Volume 2 * (2004) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy Censorship * When this cartoon aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the part where Sylvester is on fire as a result of his malfunctioning rocket (and is shown frantically trying to put out the flames) was cut from 1994 to the show's end in 2000.Censorship Notes * When this cartoon airs on the USA Turner networks, the Blue Ribbon opening is missing. In addition, it plays at PAL speed and audio. Gallery AintSheTweetPreliminarySketchLobbyCard.jpg TV Title Cards Screenshot 20190904-085849.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. The Warner Brothers Cartoons. Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External Links * Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:1952 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer